


Visiting Hours Will Never Be Over

by impossibleredhead



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, For matthewmurdocks, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Kala Dandekar & Felix Bernner, Kala is a badass ok fight me, Major Character Injury, Nobody is hurt too bad, Prompt Fic, this could be the start of something beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleredhead/pseuds/impossibleredhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kala goes to visit Wolfgang in person and ends up at the hospital, and if I'm not too mistaken, may encounter the start of a beautiful friendship at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hours Will Never Be Over

"Oh God," she muttered, eyes scanning the road at the lip of the alley. There was no one paying attention to them back here, which was most likely good, considering Wolfgang's life at this point. She has no clue who left him in this state and no desire to find out.

At first she tries reaching out to Will, because he would know what to do when finding someone beaten and unconscious. But he must be sleeping, because the link to him is dark. She's surprised, though, to find that the link to Wolfgang is faintly glimmering, just barely tugging at the edge of her soul. He's conscious, but barely, which changes the whole situation. She'd been worried that she would have to figure out Germany all on her own.

Back home when she thinks about Germany, everything is clear and makes perfect sense, because she's seeing it through Wolfgang's eyes. But now that she's here, everything is so foreign. The smells are odd and the air is lighter but foggy at the same time. People shout in a mixture of German and English, but there aren't traffic noises like there are back home. People drive on a specific side of the road and there are much fewer people walking than there are in Mumbai. The architecture odd, as are the cars. Everything is wrong, and she can't imagine navigating it all on her own to get Wolfgang the help he's going to need right now.

So the revelation that he's not totally unconscious is a much-appreciated relief. She has been getting better, through daily practice with Sun, at accessing information from others in the cluster. Even if they're not thinking of what she's searching for at that moment. She can know what Sun had for breakfast, what she dreamt of the night before, the weather on the day of her mother's funeral, her favorite film for half a year when she was four. Unless Sun had tried to hide it from her, there hasn't been anything she hasn't been able to find since she got the hang of it.

She knows that that level of personal knowledge would be an affront to Wolfgang, would be something he would hate - he showed her part of his memories, his childhood. He would not want her to be poking around in his head. But she needs to know where to go and how to get there. To her, his health outweighs his comfort by far.

"Okay, just like with Sun," she coaches herself aloud, checking once more that nobody is eyeing them back here. It's dark in the recesses of this alley though, and she doubts that in this haze, anyone on the street could see anything anyway. She turns her attention solely to the string connecting herself and Wolfgang.

To her, visiting Wolfgang is natural like praying. At some point, Jonas had told Will that visiting is not like a telephone call. You do not request for them to answer you; you give everything you are to them. She has no qualms doing this with Wolfgang. It is easy to offer everything she has up to him, to leave herself on his altar. He can take all that he needs and she will be happy in his satisfaction.

Just as visiting him is like praying, receiving a visit is like accepting a gift. She did not quite grasp this concept yet before Wolfgang stopped visiting her, but it is well-ingrained by now. She can only hope that it is the same for Wolfgang as it is for her.

Kneeling beside his distressingly prone body, Kala gives everything she has over to Wolfgang. As always, there is an immediate sense of warmth, of arms wrapped around her even though Wolfgang is by no means conscious enough to achieve such a feat. It feels like sitting before the altar of Ganesha on a hot summer day at noon, telling him her thoughts and her fears and her hopes and dreams. Wolfgang accepts all of it just as Ganesha does, taking it all into himself like he hasn't in weeks.

He hasn't been avoiding her, because none of them are advanced enough to be able to do something like that yet. But it feels like ever since he killed his uncle he's been flickering in and out like a dying candle, barely keeping light enough to let her know he's still got fuel left in him to keep going. She wishes he would let her add to that fuel, but instead she can feel him drinking and partying to the point where he passes out nearly every night. She suspects that the only times she can feel love and some measure of tranquility, at least in comparison, is when he visits Felix. On the occasions where they do manage to establish a visit - usually just as one of them is waking up or going to sleep - he'll smile at her like nothing ever happened right before his face drops and he flickers right back out, allowing himself to be dragged back to his drafty loft in Berlin.

Here and now, she can see his thoughts over these brief visits in his head, but she only gets quick glimpses of the bright and sparkling points they are in his grey world before she turns away from them. That is another thing he would feel exposed by if she knew.

She searches for the hospital where Felix was treated in his memories. She can see him going there with Felix, but something feels off about it, feels like Sun's memories of her mother, like it's looking back in time to something that is no longer. So she follows the trail that Felix burns through Wolfgang's being, right up to when Wolfgang broke him out of that hospital and ferried him to another. She snaps out of Wolfgang's memories as soon as she watches him talk to the doctor and gets the address. He doesn't need her infringing on anything more, no matter how unending her desire to know him in every way may be.

She's not sure at first exactly how to get Wolfgang to the hospital. She doesn't think he has enough money to get an ambulance all the way out there and she spent almost all of her own just getting here from the airport.

Wolfgang's car is right around the corner out on the street though. She doesn't personally know how to drive, or what the signs around here mean. There's no other option though. As long as Wolfgang stays just this side of conscious, she can tap into him and his instincts can tell her what to do. So, she rifles through his pockets for his keys, blushing when she has to press her hand deep into his pants pocket for them.

She's seen him naked, but seeing is always different from touching. You can see anything on the internet, and she did go out and do enough research to understand, back when she thought she was going to be getting married. Touching is something else, though. Touching is intimate, is sacred. She escapes her own embarrassment by pulling the car around before getting Lito and Sun to help her carefully heft him into the backseat. He stays conscious, thankfully, and she can't help softly brushing the hair out of his bruised face, careful not to put any undue pressure on him.

She buckles herself in and carefully makes her way out of the city, following every rule tucked into the back corner of Wolfgang's mind. He doesn't always follow them all himself, but she follows each to a tee, desperate not to get stopped by the police. Who knows what they would do with a foreign woman who has never driven before driving out of the city with a prone, bloodied German man in the backseat.

She feels like she only stops to breathe once she makes it out to the hospital. She pulls into the arrivals hub and slips out, leaving the car running as she runs inside.

The nurse behind the counter isn't the doctor looking over Felix, but she pages him when Kala demands to speak with him. She has to forcefully remind herself that Felix is only known as 'Conan' here. The doctor arrives a couple of minutes later at a brisk pace, looking harried. She leads him out to the car, speaking stuttering secondhand German as he follows. He commandeers a gurney and a few nurses as soon as he sees Wolfgang, which makes her a little nervous about how much money Wolfgang gave him to keep quiet about Felix. She doesn't have any money to pay him for Wolfgang's care.

She can feel Wolfgang slowly slipping in and out of consciousness though, so she lets them drag him away from her to work on him.

She stands in a blank haze for a moment in the entryway before the nurse from before catches her attention. The woman leads her up to Felix's room, where she sits her down with a magazine and a coffee. She informs her that she will bring news when Wolfgang is dealt with before softly shutting the door. The whole encounter is soft and quiet, as a matter of fact, and Kala wonders if these people think that she will break if they speak to her like an adult.

Determined, she forces herself to go through the magazine, sipping slowly on the coffee. It is strong and bitter, just how Wolfgang would like it, which warms her slightly.

She's just going through the magazine a second time, focusing more on the articles than the pictures this time, when she realizes that the rustling in the room is not from her turning the pages anymore. She looks up, confused, and meets Felix's eyes for the first time.

His eyes are a little lighter blue than Wolfgang's, which is unexplainably the thing her brain latches onto. They must stare at each other for upwards of a minute, both silent and unmoving, before Felix breaks the silence.

"I should probably tell you that my name isn't really Conan," he says. His voice is quiet but still excitable somehow, just as Wolfgang's memories have portrayed it. She's unable to stop the smile it brings to her face. She sets the magazine aside on the small table next to her chair, alongside her half-full coffee.

"I know," she leans forward, turning the chair slightly so that it's facing his bed more than it is the door.

The room is private and large, so she's not sure why the chair is all the way over here instead of beside the bed. Felix watches her but doesn't move, himself. It hasn't been that long since he was shot, so he's probably not allowed to move yet. She's surprised he's awake at all, to be honest.

He smiles at her, finally, the grin stretching his face and leaving lines around his mouth. They're not truly either dimples or laugh lines, something in between the two. She decides instantly that she likes them; she'll try to keep them there as Wolfgang gets better.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He seems like he's trying to place her face, so she hurries to explain.

"No, we've never met before. I know Wolfgang, though," she smiles at the way he brightens up at the mere mention of him. He shifts and his expression turns slightly sour, clearly having pulled something. She wonders if she should go over to help him, but he settles back down and smiles again, if a little smaller.

"Oh yeah? Don't know why I didn't guess it before; you're exactly his type. Old flame or new conquest?" The question is clearly flippant, and obviously he doesn't know anything about their story, but it stings a little just the same.

She ducks her head to hide the hurt before answering. "In the interest of honesty, I suppose neither. An 'almost' is probably the closest and most accurate description." Her voice is somewhat pained and the smile on her face comes across as sad, she can tell. Something in her words must truly worry him though, because his gaze gets narrow and he seems to be inspecting her anew.

"He was very... upset by what happened to you," no matter how close they are, Wolfgang would not want her to tell anyone that he was broken, devastated by Felix being shot. "He went a little bit crazy? Maybe. He certainly didn't have the time for romances anymore," she explained. Felix seemed to relax a bit at the same time as he tensed.

"How crazy are we talking here?" She was cut off before she could answer by the door swinging open, the doctor stepping lightly inside before he saw that Felix was awake.

"Ah, and how are we feeling this afternoon, Conan?" He questioned, grabbing a chart from the wall and filling it out as Felix smiled again at the name.

"Just dandy. Got a visitor," he said, nodding his head toward Kala as though the doctor could've missed her. The man made an acknowledging sound in his throat before signing in a box on the clipboard and replacing it before turning to look solemnly between the two of them.

"You'll soon have a roommate, as well. We'll be moving your friend in shortly. This room is outfitted for two patients anyway, and given the amount of money he... donated for your care, I'd like to keep the two of you together." Felix looked ready to interject, his brow wrinkled with concern, but the doctor wasn't done speaking. He turned more to address Kala.

"His condition wasn't as bad as we first thought. Much of the blood was from superficial cuts. He had one deep cut to the abdomen, but whoever it was missed any vital organs and arteries. He has two broken ribs and one fractured finger. We're not too worried about internal bleeding, though there is quite a bit of bruising, so be forewarned that the prognosis may change overnight - it's really a waiting game at this point. You said he was conscious when you found him, so I'm confident this didn't happen too long ago. I'll want to keep him here at least a week either way; no telling whether or not the kind of people who would do this kind of damage might come back for him." The doctor looked her between the two of them as all of the determination drained out of Kala. Her fingers fisted in her pants, grabbed hold of something to keep herself anchored or she was sure she would melt down to the floor in relief.

Wolfgang was going to be okay. She could feel parts of her, the parts that weren't necessarily here in this room but also weren't not-here, rejoice, love and comfort pinging between them like a pinball machine gone haywire.

There was still something missing, but as the doctor droned on in the background, she watched Felix listen to him and knew that she wouldn't have to wait long for it to come back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear matthewmurdocks: thanks for the prompt, you're totally a babe. this did exactly what i needed it to and it was fun to write. hope you enjoy, sorry you had to wait approx. 86 years for it.
> 
> Prompt: kala finds a bleeding/injured wolfgang and takes him to the hospital
> 
> join me on [tumblr](impossible-redhead.tumblr.com) for shenanigans.


End file.
